my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - DOINK 03
This sound effect can be found on Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. It's made by speeding up HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK, from the same library and rising the pitch as it plays. It is basically the same effect as Sound Ideas. SQUEEZE, CARTOON - SQUINCH AND DOONK 01, 02, and Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - PAT'S BLIP, which are also H-B Sounds. It shouldn't be confused with the Anime Doink Sound. Used In TV Shows * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * Bear Behaving Badly * Ben 10: Omniverse (Heard once in "Mud is Thicker Than Water".) * Breadwinners (Heard once in "Lost at Pond" and "Quazy for Vanessa".) * Camp Lazlo (Heard once in "The Nothing Club".) * Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show * Charlie's Colorforms City (Heard once in "Adventurer Charlie".) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Heard once in "An Elephant Never Suspects".) * Cow and Chicken (Heard once in "Super-Model Cow".) * Dragon Tales (Heard once in "Follow the Dots" and "Wheezie's Last Laugh".) * DuckTales * Elmo's World (Heard once in "Birds".) * Fanboy and Chum Chum (Heard once in "Excuse Me!" and "Fanboy Stinks".) * Goober and the Ghost Chasers (Heard once in "Brush Up Your Shakespeare".) * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Grojband (Heard once in "Smash-Up Terby".) * Harvey Girls Forever! * Mickey Mouse (Heard once in "Flipperboobootosis".) * Mr. Bogus (Heard once in "Meet Mr. Bogus".) * NASA Connect * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Oh Yeah! Cartoons (Heard once in "Jamal the Funny Frog - Camping".) * Pinky Dinky Doo (Heard once in "Pinky's Big Talent".) * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon * Rocko's Modern Life * Rubbadubbers (Heard once in "Sheriff Terrence".) * Sitting Ducks (Heard in "Iced Duck".) * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in "Help Wanted", "Night Light", "Squid Wood", and "ChefBob".) * VeggieTales in the House (Heard once in "Pa Grape's Son".) * Timon & Pumbaa * The Tom & Jerry Kids Show (Heard once in "Prehistoric Pals".) * Wacky Races (Heard once in "Why Oh Why Wyoming".) * The Wacky World of Tex Avery (Heard once in "Mine, Mine, Mine!".) * WordWorld (Heard once in "Chef Sheep" and "V is for Vacation".) * What a Cartoon! * Yogi's Gang * Yogi's Treasure Hunt Movies * DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp * Ice Age (Briefly heard twice.) * The Man Called Flintstone * The Return of Jafar Videos * Elmo's World: Springtime Fun * The Jungle Book Toys * VTech: Kidizoom Twist Camera Video Games iOS: * Jetpack Joyride PC: * Ultimate Writing and Creativity Center * I Spy Mystery SNES: * Earthworm Jim Nintendo 64: * Diddy Kong Racing GameCube: * Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door (Used when an enemy takes damge.) Wii: * Super Paper Mario (High pitched and sped up.) 3DS: * Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam * Paper Mario: Sticker Star Nintendo Switch: * Super Mario Odyssey (Used when jumping on land as Cheep-Cheep.) * Super Mario Party (Used when bumping into another character on the board.) Promos * Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment Family Fun Promo A * Mickey's Fun Songs Promo TV Spots * Piglet's Big Movie Logos * Cartoon Network Studios (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Variant) YouTube Videos * Autodesk 3-D Studio Release 2 Demo Reel * Beanie Babies 2 * Beanie Babies 4 * The Best Pals Hand Show * Best Pals Hand Toons * Pencilmation * The Webkinz Movie * Webkinz 3: Furrier Moment * Webkinz Anime * Digimon Adventure 01 (Saban Dub only.) * Highschool of the Dead (High Pitched) * Himouto! Umaru-chan * Kemono Friends * Kill Me Baby * Maburaho * Monster Rancher * Nyoro~nn Churuya-san (Slightly High Pitched) * Pani Poni Dash! * Toradora! * Watamote (Low Pitched) * Yuru Yuri (Very Low Pitched) Category:Sound Ideas